Home gardening has always been popular, and in recent times has become even more popular as both a necessity and as a hobby. Gardening generally involves planting a plurality of plants in a row. Each plant has a special depth at which it should be planted and it is best if all plants in a single row are lined up. At one time, for small seed planting, most home gardeners made planting holes with their finger or with a stick, and guessed at the planting depth. Many gardeners plant seeds in a furrow and thin plants to the proper spacing after they have sprouted to overcome the deficiencies of this "eyeball" method of planting.
Accordingly, the agriculture art has included several means for spacing plants. Such means often are not easily adjustable over a wide range in a plurality of planes. Therefore, while such devices are improvements over trial and error or "eyeball" methods of spacing and planting, they are not fully successful, especially with regard to accuracy. Still further, many of these devices are difficult or cumbersome to modify for a particular use.
Therefore, there is a need for a planting device that is easily adjustable over a wide range in a plurality of planes and which will accurately space and measure holes for planting, and which is easy to use and modify for any particular use.